Hunger Games - Ciara's POV
by Woodtail-Irishkit
Summary: This is the Hunger Game's in District 11's Ciara Holderman, point of view! See how she witnessess some deaths, sees some romance and lives in her Branch House. HUNGER GAMES BELONGS TO SUZANNE COLLINS, I OWN NOTHING EXEPT FOR CIARA HOLDERMAN, MY CLASSMATES BELONGS TO MY CLASSMATES.


Male and Female Tributes for the 76th Hunger Games.

District 1- Luxury

Patrick Lored, 15,male tribute

Shannon Rianbow, 13, female tribute

District 2- Masonry/Stonework

Lua Jerew, 16, male tribute

Caragh S. Horan, 14, female tribute.

District 3- Electronics

Alex Trewhella, 15, male tribute.

Megan Evadeen, 17, female tribute.

District 4- Fishing

Alan Luck, 17, male tribute.

Carmel Braynewood, 16, female tribute.

District 5- Power

Darragh Cunlan, 15,male tribute.

Shannon Styles, 18, female tribute.

District 6- Transportation

Billy Biterly, 14, male tribute.

Abby Crevi, 13, female tribute.

District 7- Lumber

Cian Young, 13, male tribute.  
Blathin Bond, 15, female tribute.

District 8- Textiles

Gearoid Clearglass, 14, male tribute.

Tara Cullen, 15, female tribute.

District 9- Grain

Adam Brawn, 16, male tribute.

Katie Deea, 18, female tribute.

District 10- Livestock

Patrick Bone, 17, male tribute.

Lily Herondale, 13, female tribute.

District 11- Agriculture

Gerard Swift, 17, male tribute.

Ciara Holderman, 12 female tribute.

District 12- Coal Mining

Larry Lear, 15, male tribute.

Threasa Donerail, 13, female tribute.

Chapter 1:

60..

59...

58..

57...

56...

55...

The golden cornucopia is right in front of me as it glints in the hot rays of the sun, Gerard is shaking uncontrollably, the rest are standing firm. _Should I go to the Cornucopia?_

10..

9..

8..

7...

6...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

We all run.

Toward those glinting weapons, the backpacks that hopefully contain _some_ food. I see the girls from District 8, Tara, District 4, Carmel and District 2's Caragh all fighting back to back. I jump when I hear a noise, I turn and pain spreads over my forehead. Caragh threw some sort of spear at me and it cut my forehead. I swear under my breath and grab hold of a dark green backpack and flee the scene, tripping over District 1's male tribute, Patrick as I run.

I'm in the forest and quickly look for the biggest tree with the least branches, "Pretty thick trunk," I murmur as I touch the bark with my fingertip. I climb a small tree and edge along a thin branch, it's starting to snap, I spring, begging for a firm grip on the branch I aim for. I feel a jerk on my right arm, air beneath my feet, I'm hanging onto the branch, half blinded from the blood seeping into my eye socket. I fumble and then manage to grab the branch with my other hand, I hoist myself up and stand, this branch seems to have been made for living on, its broad and flat, I sit with my back against the trunk as I pull my pack towards my lap, zipping it open.

A rope, bandages, a pack of the things people call "Crisps". The best thing is at the bottom, its a jacket big enough to cover my entire body, filled with brown fluffy stuff that keeps me extremely warm. I'm glad of the camouflage and I have the rock that is going to be handy when people decide to stay near my tree, I will aim at their head.

Voices. I hear voices, it's late, I must've dozed off and a strong smell hits my nose aswell. Smoke, whoever decided to light a fire is really stupid. I peer over the edge of my branch and see District 6's Abby Crevi, singing to herself, someone is sneaking up on her, I'm not going to yell for her to run, I watch as the person grabs her neck and squeezes, it's Cian Young. Abby is thrashing about wildly, pale blue in the face when I hear a cannon as she slumps into her fire, slowly starting to burn. Cian laughs and grabs her pack, throwing out the useless stuff as he starts to climb up a tree nearby. He's up to 30 feet, then at 40, he see's me and grabs his knife throwing it at me as he wobbles and loses his balance, falling down, down, down and landing with a sickening _crack_ as his body starts to roast with his kill. I hear another _boom_ and then the anthem starts to play and District 1's 2 tributes, District 3's Alex Trewhella, District 4's Darragh Cunlan, District 6 is gone, District 7's boy, Cian. District 8's male tribute and that's it. That means that there is eight dead and 17 left. I lie down and pull the coat over me, ready for a quick rest.

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
